Many doors and windows are very plain and some doors have glass elongated windows on each side thereof. With no side decoration, a door can be very plain and uninteresting, and it is the object of the present invention to provide for an illuminated decoration for doors or windows that greatly enhances the beauty thereof. At the same time, the Illuminated decoration may be placed in the frames of elongated door side windows, substituting therefore, and providing a little more protection against an intruder being able to break the glass, reach in and turn the door knob for entrance to the house.